dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
George Lawence (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
George Lawence is a character in the Ferris Access Channel and Dozerfleet Studios original miniseries Blood Over Water as well as its 2013 novelization. He was portrayed by the Dozerfleet founder. Character bio Miniseries history .]] George was one of the first members of Sleet Mountain CEO Clyde Spendelworth's cleanup fraud scam. It was George who first discovered that Mark wanted out of the plan, and George who first hired Vance to kill Mark. When Vance failed, George recruited Kyle Tugrass as a replacement. Meanwhile, Clyde sent Chris Kennal and Ashley Phillips to kill Mark. After doing so, Chris meets with George and Kyle to discuss finding the "Confidential" folder that Mark stole from the company. Unaware of Aaron's existence, George and Kyle stumble upon Aaron stealing the folder. They give chase, but it fails. George sets a trap for Aaron later, still believing him to be Mark. When Aaron gets away, George goes to Chris demanding answers. This forces Chris to confess that Mark is dead; and that they now have to kill Aaron for knowing too much. Finally, George drives the SUV with an abducted Aaron and Monica to an execution site. He is betrayed by Chris, and shot dead on the spot along with Kyle. Novel history The novel version of George is intended to be more competent and deadly than his miniseries counterpart. In this version, George is a sadist that was originally going to be institutionalized as psychotic by his coworkers at Perikall's Grocery. However, he the clinic was blown to bits by the Hebbleskin Gang when they retrieved another criminal from there. Clyde Spendelworth worked with them to ensure George would be also released, since he decided George would be a useful underling in an operation of his called "Gleeful-N-Young." Gleeful-N'-Young involved kidnapping and enslaving countless young women into its brothels. George was not a huge fan of sex trafficking, but gladly took a job where killing those who knew too much was a part of the deal. He became very adept at various forms of assassination, including deliberately infusing someone with incompatible blood types. When Clyde revealed that he was going to take over Sleet Mountain and use it as a front for Gleeful-N-Young, George gladly accepted the offer to take a position. He became Clyde's top enforcer, as well as the most loyal hitman for instances when others proved uncooperative. When Vance Lingolin outright rejected Clyde, going so far as to let the other conspirators at Sleet Mountain know about Gleeful-N-Young before storming out of the factory and calling Clyde a crook, it was George that was sent to eliminate him. George was also one of the last man seen with former Sleet Mountain CEO Bob Lusital before Bob's disappearance. George ends up being paired after that with Kyle Tugrass, even going so far as to be the first to introduce Kyle to Chris. George and Kyle end up being sent on various odd job assignments when Kyle isn't serving his primary role as warehouse supervisor. After Chris assassinates Mark, he claims that he "got the job handled" without being specific. George assumes Mark must be dead. He and Kyle head over to Mark's apartment after an initial cleanup crew claims it was unable to find any classified folder. They manage to witness Aaron driving away, and mistake him for Mark. A chase gives way, but Aaron escapes. Later on, George seizes the opportunity to capture Aaron. He and Kyle prepare to execute him, growing especially angry after checking his ID and learning that he's not Mark. However, a security guard arrives at the scene and a gunfight breaks out. Aaron seizes the opportunity to escape yet again. George decides to stand guard the second time that Aaron is captured, so that no other security guards will interfere while Kyle and Chris execute Aaron and Monica. However, he is suddenly betrayed and murdered by Chris. His body was later found next to that of Kyle. Personality George was loyal to Clyde from the very beginning. He also seems to be going on missions to kidnap and kill those Clyde deems worthy of death; not because of the reward, but because he seems to enjoy being evil. He is always either spying on others involved in the Sleet Mountain conspiracy to ensure their loyalty, or else he is ruthlessly hunting down targets; or he is tempting new members into the conspiracy. In the original cut, Kyle at least alludes to having a family to look out for. George, however, is never depicted as having a family. He is single-mindedly devoted to the sole purpose of defending Sleet Mountain's evil agenda. He likes to use exaggerated gestures to get his points across, and colorful language if the situation permits. He loves being the man who actually gets to pull the trigger, and is not above taunting his victims. In Part 4's original plans, he was even going to go so far as to joke with Aaron: "Don't worry...you're on your way to a family reunion!" This line was cut, as the director didn't think it was appropriate. Hence, the line was replaced with: "Don't worry! You'll be seeing your brother sooner than you know!" Other than a few alterations to his appearance to look more threatening, George in the novel only really changes from his miniseries counterpart in personality and talents just enough to make him a more credible threat. He goes from a bumbling "dumb crook" stereotype to a skilled sadist-assassin; one who merely runs out of luck when Aaron's guardian angels play a few trump cards. He was unable to catch Aaron the first time by a quirk of fate. He was forced to let Aaron escape while defending himself from an armed security guard. His novel incarnation's only real mistake in the end was his willingness to trust Chris. By contrast, his miniseries incarnation's bumbling idiocy becomes the the cause of Aaron's first and second escape in that continuity. Development The part of George was determined to be critical to the show - long before anyone was even cast in that role. He is first alluded to in his role at the very end of Part 2, when Aaron finds his business card. He is an amalgamation of George "GPS" Phillips-Stareemly from Mackley's Wardrobe and Corvin the Caller from Kozerlen. Lawence is considerably more in personality like Corvin than like GPS, but his voice pattern similarities to Corvin are toned down dramatically. In the Remastered Recut of Blood Over Water, George was portrayed as a field avatar of the Clyde's evil will; with his every thought bent on violence, greed, and cruelty. Paradoxically with the above-given information, George is also one of the least-developed and least-complex characters in the series. Only the Clyde and Ashley are flatter in their development and persona. The novel goes to a few lengths to expand on George's backstory, though it does little to add genuine depth to him. Trivia George, Mark, Chris, Monica, and Aaron are the only characters who are ever addressed by name in the miniseries. Of that, George's name is only mentioned one time in the miniseries' final script. Ashley, Clyde, and Kyle are never once addressed by name. Aaron is only addressed twice by name by others, and refers to himself by his name once. Monica is mentioned by name a grand total of five times. Chris, by contrast, is addressed constantly by name. See also * Blood Over Water * ''Blood Over Water'' (novel) * Chris Kennal * Monica Shelly * Kyle Tugrass * Ashley Phillips External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/42908643 Blood Over Water] photo album at DeviantArt Category: Blood Over Water characters